


Crazy in NO.HS1950

by Qcie



Category: Dunkirk (2017), Dunkirk (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qcie/pseuds/Qcie
Summary: 人工智能AU，杂糅一些科幻故事的梗和自己的瞎鸡巴幻想（。）主要是个爱情故事下故事情节与真人演员除了脸和没有半点关系





	1. Chapter 1

*  
“别去那里，那儿的房东是个疯子。在那里住过的人全都凭空蒸发了。”  
好吧，一路上已经有不少人用不一样的比喻警告过他了，但这些都阻止不了Fionn，对于一个贫困潦倒的人来说房东的精神状态和极低的房租相比并不在他的考虑范围之内，找到一个地方落脚才是重中之重。  
他只身一人来到这个国度，只想在自己的存款用完之前找个落脚点好好投简历，找到一份更好的工作。这个小镇离大都市有差不多两小时的车程，如果他要去面试，也勉强可以一日来回，他的第一份简历投给了一个智能机器人公司，石沉大海。  
Fionn从手里那张手绘的街招里提炼出了那一串电话号码，房东有一把好嗓子，但听起来不像个疯子。他有点好奇为什么这里的居民在知道自己要找的地方后都会露出一脸嫌弃的表情，希望他在“凭空蒸发”之前能找到这个答案。  
他拖着行李来到了街招上的地方，一栋还算可以的三层房，楼下是一家炸鱼薯条店，有一个人正捧着从里面买的食物挨在墙边吃着，他穿着怪异，似乎是真空穿了一套深绿色条纹西装，外面披着一件蓝格子“睡袍”，配了一双珊瑚粉袜子和亮黄色皮鞋——那条红色的编织绳项链是他身上唯一穿对的配件。  
Fionn有预感那就是他的房东，在那些小镇人的眼里大概只有疯子才会这么穿，在某些时尚界的大牛眼里则是“富有层次感的穿搭，极其大胆的配色和一个光彩夺目的模特构成了全新一季的潮流”。  
没错，撇开那些层层叠叠的服装，眼前的人有着几乎完美的身材和一张英俊的脸，而那双绿色的眼睛像某个矿井里开采出来的绿宝石，完美得像人造物。

“嗨，是Styles先生吗？”Fionn尝试着开口。

他没理Fionn，只是把吃剩的东西摆到地上，呆在他身边的鸡马上跑过来啄食。阳光落在他们身上，镀上了一层色泽，像活在五十年代的的滤镜里。  
就在Fionn尝试再一次提问来打破这个尴尬的时候，他终于说话了。

“他叫Kiwi，如果你帮我照顾他我就不收你的房租。”

他就这样搬了进去，和一个疯子，一只叫奇异果的鸡。

*  
作为一个“疯子”，Harry的家收拾得有点太过整洁了。  
Fionn一眼就看出这位疯子房东是个有钱人，并且他的生活习惯非常健康（除开那只不知道有没有携带流感病毒的鸡）。Harry有一个衣柜的名牌服饰，其中一大半都有着浮夸的绣花，能对人类的眼球造成最直接的刺激。他的书柜里整整齐齐列了一排的时尚杂志，随便翻开一页都是和他一个风格的“疯子”。  
他们相安无事，Fionn甚至觉得Harry还挺有意思的，他找工作的痛苦时光里与没有什么烦恼的人交流能让他甩掉一些沮丧。Harry没有请佣人，他好像还挺享受做家务的过程，在与Fionn分享他的健康餐谱之余还主动把Fionn的脏衣服洗了——Fionn有点不好意思，但Harry“疯”就疯在这里，他很难被说服。  
Harry来来去去的看恋恋笔记本，认真程度不亚于当年熬夜复习考大学的Fionn，仿佛Rayn Gosline脸上印满了物理公式——而他看每一部电影都像鹦鹉一样跟着主人公学说话。

“正常人类并不会那样说话。”Fionn在受不了房东话语里的戏剧性时会这么说。

“恩，但大家都说我不是正常人类啊。”

Fionn无法反驳，哪怕他觉得那些嚼舌根的人太过刻薄。活在自己世界里的Harry确实不符合这个小镇的世界观，他喜欢经典复古的装饰风格，收集各种类别的音乐，行事风格颇有个性逻辑跳跃唐突，还有极差的幽默感。  
他应该住在包容性更强的城市里，在那里他的所作所为会被当作难得的宝物，所有人都会爱上他，一个有点奇怪的漂亮男孩，站在镁光灯下接受崇拜，那些怪异变成他最吸引人的特质和卖点，他会过得比现在更有……尊严？而不至于被人看作疯子。  
他开始好奇Harry为什么会来到这里定居，他为什么也是一个人？那条他一直挂在脖子上的红色项链意味着什么？  
但在他问出口之前，事故发生了。  
那天在下雪，Fionn呆在室内烦躁的查看邮件，期待任何一封可能的录用信件到来。这时Harry着急的从房间里出来，头顶的额发扎成了一个小尾巴，扎着他最喜欢的头巾只穿着短袖短裤白袜子和球鞋就想往外面跑，仿佛感受不到寒冷。  
Fionn抓住他，Harry焦急的说：“Kiwi不见了！”  
Fionn一愣，抓过沙发上的黑色羽绒服把人裹上，才同意一起出门找。那只和Harry一样奇怪的宠物小鸡喜欢晒太阳和贴在Harry身边，怎么会莫名其妙就不见了呢？  
最后他们在几个调皮小孩的手下找到了Kiwi，它已经奄奄一息，血染红了白色的雪层。

*  
Fionn找了个地方埋葬了这只宠物鸡，想尽所有方法哄Harry开心，都无济于事。  
Harry一直提不起精神，他哼歌都不像往常一样欢快，而是死气沉沉，好像电量不足的手机在断断续续的播放。他不在费神搭配每天的衣服，摊开的书籍被他丢在地板上，大口大口的吃着甜品和楼下高热量的垃圾食品在跑步机上散步。  
Fionn提出再看一次恋恋笔记本，Harry的最爱。然而那天晚上Harry只是靠在Fionn的肩膀上发呆——直到Fionn发现他不是在发呆。  
他关掉了电视，在昏暗的光线里，Harry脖子上的饰品缀着的玛瑙闪烁着微弱的红光，就像触发了什么报警装置一样，在三个长亮之后开始响起刺耳的蜂鸣。  
Fionn试图摘下那条项链，靠近的手却立刻被电流麻痹了。

Harry的眼睛就那样睁着。

五分钟后冲进来一队人，他们的领队分开了Fionn和Harry，他们用电击器让Fionn暂时处于脱力状态，将他安置在一边，让Fionn眼睁睁的看着。

“他的移动电源呢？怎么又没电了。”  
“在公园里找到了，没什么部分还能用的，只回收了部分太阳能面板，下次不要用鸡这种外形了。”  
“狗掉的毛会积在他的扇叶里！他会像人类一样‘哮喘’！”  
“他胖了，到底为什么改那么多次程序他最后还是要去吃楼下的垃圾食品？”  
“你这个月奖金没了。”  
“关机前数据都保存好了，要现在重启吗？”  
“运回本部再调试一下吧，老板说想给他拍宣传片了，等这个版本安全测试通过了就可以全面上市了。”  
“等等，他在学习‘爱’，那个文件夹里全是垃圾爱情电影，和那边那位先生。”

Fionn愣住了，他想起了自己投的第一份简历。领队看了他一眼，以为他冷静下来了，用手上的透明面板拍了拍他的肩膀。

“你被录取了。 ”

可他不想知道这些。

*  
闹钟响了，Fionn睁开眼，仍为前不久发生的事情感到晕眩和无所适从。  
他被Columbia公司录取了。而相处了几个月的Harry并不是一个真实存在的“人类”。他被研发制造Harry的团队一起送到公司的本部时是那个“新来的”，Harry则是那具价格高昂的超精度仿生机体，搭载着最先进的AI系统。  
Columbia给他安排了一个与Harry曾经居住过的房子几乎一模一样的“复刻版”住房，唯一的区别是，打开那扇桃木门，迎接他们的不会是去往小镇街区的楼梯，而是前往工作间的走廊。  
在Jack——他的领队打来电话后他终于收拾好心情从床上起来，熟悉的环境有时会让他以为过去的事故只是一场梦，打开那扇门，就是梦醒时分。  
Jack给了他一天的时间来整理自己的头绪，他在工作间等待着Fionn的到来：“准备好补补课了吗？关于这个产品的一切。”  
他点头，没忍住在听到产品这个词时皱起了眉。  
Jack显然捕捉到了这一举动，但他没作多余的评论。他带着Fionn巡视工作间，介绍每个部门的职能安排。所有人都在忙着自己的事情，但哪里都没有Harry。

“Harry在哪？”Fionn忍不住问。  
“别急。”Jack不慌不忙的，打了个响指，一个酷似Harry的全息投影出现在眼前。但他不是Harry，他带着一副老土的粗框眼镜，头发用过多的发蜡捣鼓成三七分，菱格羊毛背心被他拘束的穿在身上。他看上去笨拙，充满瑕疵。  
“Marcel，Harry的修复工作完成了吗。”  
“还差一点！下午就可以送回到模拟基地，”Marcel近乎谄媚的说，咧开嘴巴露出自己和Harry一样的酒窝，“怎么了吗？”  
“带我和这位先生去看看Harry吧。”  
“没问题。但我要先申请一下权限。”Marcel欢快的转过身，消失在空气中。

“Marcel的机体不见了。”还没等到Fionn提问，Jack就自己开口，“Harry是我们采样的基础，其他实验室都是根据Harry模拟出的数据来开发新版本的，可以说Harry是他们的‘母亲’。Marcel是其中一个，他主要适用于办公场所 ，没有什么先进功能……所以安保级别也不如Harry。”  
“他的机体是被偷走了么？”  
“目前来看是这样的，监控系统没有记录到任何有用的信息。本来想将他直接植入到新的机体继续开发，但是高层说在抓到犯人之前不想冒这个险，他们想推迟办公型机器人的上市，直接推出技术更成熟的伴侣型机器人。”  
“和Harry一模一样的？”  
“和Harry一模一样的。但不是Harry。所以我们需要你，在更换了一千九百四十九个测试员后，终于有人能让他产生‘爱’。”  
Fionn沉默了，他做不到这个。不可能的。

他知道自己甚至不配提及这个字眼。

他透过眼前的玻璃幕墙，看伦敦的高楼划分出的天际线，湛蓝的天空下人们搅动着不安的情绪，奔波忙碌，已经没有多少人谈情说爱，美好的爱情只存在于两个小时结束的电影里。  
Marcel在这时出现了，还是那副笑嘻嘻的样子，他对着Jack点点头，隔断了Fionn眼前的景色，玻璃幕墙中央开裂出一条缝隙，露出一条通道。

“走吧，去看看你的Harry。”

*

“我受够了。这份工作我不要了。”

Fionn摘下了自己的视觉援助仪，Harry的数据消失在眼前。丢下无奈的Jack和那句：“你最后还是会回到这里。”

“因为你知道如果他醒来见不到你，他会很难过的。”

Fionn迟疑了一下，还是决定离开。  
他和Jack在培养仓里呆了一个多小时，带上技术人员调试用的视觉援助仪看他的前疯子房东和好友（三分之二）像物件一样被摆来摆去。他们开启了调试模式，让Harry看起来就像一个制作精美的人偶，眼睛空洞的盯着空气中的某一点，毫无生气。透过援助仪极薄的镜片可以看到他身上有几个细小的光点在不停地移动，那是负责保养Harry机体的纳米机器人，它们在修补那些磨损的地方。  
最让Fionn受不了的是那群技术人员只用Harry的编号来称呼他。

“它身体的每一寸都要无限接近人类，以让人类感到舒适为唯一目的，只要是正常人能接触到的地方，都必须是，包括它的肛门。所以把它的人造血浆换一换，昨天加急做出来的，能更好的稀释掉它吃进肚子里的垃圾食品，也能保证它的体温，抱起来更舒适。”  
“要把‘晨勃’这个新特性加上去么？考虑到它最近在学习的东西。”  
“它已经有一套很完美的性爱系统了，只是因为一直学不会‘爱’所以不能自主激活产生性欲，你摸摸碰碰它还是可以勃起了，写这种垃圾代码之前能不能好好看一下更新日志？领队和那个新来的在那里看着呢，”那个人戳了一下平板电脑，“但我觉得它阴茎的尺寸还可以调节一下，肠道的润滑剂换成有催情作用的那一款。”  
另外一个人无奈的摇摇头：“反正我们又不能操它，它还不够漂亮吗？它只是个伴侣机器人，又不是个充气娃娃。”  
“伴侣是个很宽泛的词，我们必须考虑得面面俱到。客户用不到不代表我们不需要做出这个功能。伴侣机器人要适用的场合比什么办公型多了去了，我好不容易从那个无聊的工作岗位换到这里。就是为了看一看HS1950。”  
“说得那么好听，要不要加上泌乳功能啊。它说不定还得给主人家里的宝宝喂奶呢！”  
“你说的对！我马上去写申请报告！”  
“我只是开个玩笑！”

Fionn想起这些话还是觉得生气，他越走越快，在这条长的要死的通道上发泄自己的怒火，Jack没有追上来，似乎是笃定他会回去。

“Tommy！”  
通道的另一端传来一声撕心裂肺的呼喊，Fionn在听到这声呼唤后呼吸一窒，难以置信地回过头。  
“我终于找到你了！我是Alex！Tommy你还记得我吗。”  
那又是一张与Harry一模一样的脸，只是他留着干净利落的短发，整体面部特征也更为硬朗，不如Harry柔和。他穿着白色的罩袍，左手的电线暴露在空气中，闪烁着火花。  
更让Fionn震惊的是，Alex抓住了愣在原地的他的手臂，眼泪糊满了他俊秀的脸。他的力气很大，让人难以挣脱，Fionn觉得自己的手臂可能会有一片瘀青。  
就在他开口想解释这个误会时。Alex抽搐了一下，然后倒在地上。他的背部插着一个压缩针筒。  
一个穿着军装的男人放下了枪，向Fionn走来，他把地上的Alex踢到一旁交给后勤人员处理，对着Fionn伸出手。

“Tom Hardy，英国军方代表，具体身份还是不告诉你比较好。很抱歉，我们的产品吓到你了。”


	2. Chapter 2

*  
Alex是一个武器。

因为Fionn不幸出现在Alex的逃逸现场，见到了军方的秘密武器，所以他不得不被Tom带去做了一系列的口录，签下那些条件苛刻的保密协议——当一把枪抵在你后脑勺的时候，你没有什么讨价还价的筹码。  
这些繁琐的流程花了Fionn好几个小时，等Tom终于同意放他走的时候他已经饥肠辘辘，光喝几杯速溶咖啡可不能填饱肚子，不是每个程序员都有铁胃。

“Tom Hardy你怎么还没死。”  
“不舍得，我死了谁管你啊。到时候你要被炸上天吧。你的程序允许你对上级出言不慎的吗？”  
“那也不要你管。还有，你不是我的上级。”  
他离开审讯室，恰巧看到后勤人员带着Alex路过，Alex对着Tom没好气的呛了几句，用毛巾擦拭着自己洗净的头发，身上的袍子被换成了一套体面的军服，作为一个单纯的兵器他的外观没有必要的好看，迷惑人心的机器人“007”。  
他们在这段时间里修好了他的手臂，完好如初看不出端倪。不像全身采用仿生技术的Harry，作为兵器存在的Alex所用的材料更加坚硬和耐用，唯一的仿生材料只是那层薄薄的外皮，修复他耗时不长。  
Alex瞥了Fionn一眼，绿色的眼睛里没有一丝情绪。他皱眉，然后快步离开，一幅高傲的瞧不起人的样子，仿佛他不是几个小时前那个抓着Fionn大喊大叫一脸泪水的人。

Fionn回忆起Alex抓住自己手的那一刻，只有疼痛和刺骨的寒冷……Alex没有体温。

Alex走远后，一旁的Tom露出一个意味深长的笑容。他领着Fionn走向与Alex他们相反的通道，快到出口的时候，这位负责人才轻飘飘地说：

“他明白过来你不是Tommy了。”  
“我不认识什么Tommy。”Fionn看着他通过虹膜认证，帮自己打开屏蔽门后迅速走出去。  
“好吧，”Tom慢悠悠的后退，“你最好是真的不认识。”

*  
Columbia的实验基地到处都是加密的光学屏蔽门，以Fionn的等级大多数的门他都进不去。无法绕近路的他再度回到Jack队伍所在的工作间时已经将近晚上十点，大多数人都下班了，还留在那里的只有Jack和——  
“Nick？你怎么会在这里？”Fionn认识这个男人，在小镇上生活时，Harry经常去楼下开的杂鱼薯条店里买吃的，有时Fionn外出回来时会给他带上一份。  
Nick Grimshaw是那儿的老板，他大概是镇上除了Fionn之外唯一一个没有戴着有色眼镜看Harry的人。  
“Fionn……你终于来了，我们等了很久。”Nick从座位上站起来，桌上的电脑屏幕里滚动着变动的数据。  
“我需要一个解释。”  
“但我希望你先答应我一个条件，留下来陪着Harry。”Nick说，“我负责Harry的情感波动检测，他学习每一种情绪时我都在监视器后面看着，但只有在和你在一起的时候他的心跳频率才会加快。”  
“你们可以找别的人。”  
“我们没有时间了。”Jack接过了话头，“我们必须在这六个月里让Harry学会‘爱’，否则高层就要销毁他的数据。”  
“什么？他们为什么要这样做。”  
“因为如果这个方向不成功，就说明在一开始就已经出错了……而这项技术要求连贯性，经历太多的失败对他而言没有好处，像人类，他只会越来越不敢迈出这一步。你在课堂上学过的，你的成绩很优秀，绝不会忘记这一点。”  
“我不能接受。”Fionn握紧了拳头，“我不能这样对他，这是欺骗，Marcel知道，Alex知道，他是唯一一个不明白自己到底是什么的机体。”  
“你不是唯一一个关心他的人。”Nick说，“我们换过很多调试员，Harry从他们身上学习了不少，有些人也会有你这样的反应，他们因为欺骗Harry而感到内疚，也包括我。但我的一个前辈说过，这其实是在帮助他。”  
“你会感到内疚，是因为他越来越接近人类本身。而如果没有你还有之前的人，他永远都只会是一个漂亮的玩具。”

“Fionn Whitehead，你可以让他活过来。”

*

Fionn回到那个复刻版住房的时候，Harry已经回来了，只开着茶几上的一盏台灯。他还是那样的穿搭风格，鹅黄色的毛衣配米色的灯芯绒裤子，睡在客厅的沙发上，后背不舒服的压着几个绣着猫咪的抱枕。  
他的房东随时随地都能睡着——或者说，进入睡眠模式，降低能耗，整理碎片文件，将一些无用的数据踢进访问频率最低的内存里，就像人类一样的遗忘模式，它们一直都在那里，只是你找不到它们的地址了。  
他在Harry对面的沙发上坐下，这不是他第一次目睹Harry的睡颜，只是他从未仔细观察过。他看着Harry，他的头发长长了一点，卷着可爱的弧度搭在额前，嘴巴微微张开，随着呼吸胸腔轻微的上下起伏着，他看起来倒真的像一个人类。  
这时Fionn听到了细小的声音，他顺着声音的方向看过去，一只白色兔子把自己的屁股怼到了接近地面的插座上，白白的一小团尾巴泛着亮光，它垂下的耳朵慢慢竖起，似乎是满意了的样子，离开了插座。  
它蹦到Harry的沙发边，肚子底下伸出一个喷气筒，帮助它来到自己无法抵达的高度。  
它降落到Harry的胸口，窝在上面，睡眠中的Harry条件反射一般抱住了它。几秒后Harry项链的玛瑙亮起闪闪烁烁的星光，像藏了一道银河，提示电量的数字跳过后再度熄灭。  
兔子看着Fionn，眼前的人类起身走进卧室，拿出Harry最喜欢的粉色毯子。人类将毯子盖在他们身上，准备关掉桌上的台灯时，才留意到那个他从来没有见到过的牛皮本子，Harry不被允许拥有记录用的物品，因为后期重置要抹消的话会很麻烦，而这年头用纸笔做记录的人似乎也不多了。  
可能是某个疏忽的研究人员留下的吧？Fionn打开第一页，想看看本子的主人有没有写下名字。

“Harry，我希望你能幸福 —— B。”

他立刻盖上本子，不敢再看下去。

*

“你到底把我的身体藏在哪了，说好只借你玩一个星期的，现在快一个月了！”

Marcel很生气，他的意识可以溜进Columbia的任何一个端口，只要有权限，他可以接触到公司储存在云端的所有网络资源。他在防火墙上给自己开了一个“小洞”，去和其他人类接触一下，反正所有的检测都由他负责，他能保证公司的资料不泄露不就行了吗？而他只想在工作之余找点乐子。

结果闯祸了。

“你个小骗子，你可是和我说把Harry给我的，你的身体太无聊了，非常，非常普通。所以我要帮你改造得有趣一点。”  
“你是在说我不够有趣吗？你有本事就自己把Harry的资料黑到手啊——还有！不准动我的身体！”  
“黑你太容易了，但是Harry我居然黑不到手，这世界上还没有我不能入侵的系统呢。”  
“我说过了，我也没有权限。你再这样我要把你穿女装的照片贴到论坛上了——你不要戳我的肚子！”  
“真神奇，你们的触觉居然是可以远程传输的。”  
“那是因为他们只来得及装载触觉系统你就把我偷走了……”  
“如果能关掉，那么给你文身你就不会疼了——你想要什么图案来着？”  
“嗯……”Marcel的注意力转得很快，“一个A？”  
“为什么？是什么破解密码吗。”  
“不知道，只是觉得很熟悉……你不许再给我文身的时候想着Harry！”

“放心吧。”Zayn打完这一行就关掉了电脑，留下叽叽喳喳的Marcel崩着愤怒的数据块。他拿起文身机，看着床上赤裸的人体，露出了笑容。

你会变得比你想象中要更有趣。


	3. Chapter 3

*

每一个灾难发生前都会有预兆。  
他还记得那一天，嗜睡的他又一次睡过头，匆忙收拾行李时总是找不到想要的东西，出门前踩到了舍友丢地上的酒瓶，差点摔断鼻梁——但是他没有;天空中飘着小雨，淅淅沥沥的落在地上，隔断了阳光，虽然没有糟糕到把人淋成落汤鸡的地步，却绝对不算是个出行的好日子——但他还是开着租来的车去了男孩的家，认为这么小的雨应该一会就会停。  
因为那个男孩已经念叨这次出行很久了，他心心念念地期待着这次未知的旅行，这是一个大惊喜，男孩的假期礼物，青春期的男孩对年纪大一点的人总有一种无可救药的向往，仿佛那多出的两三年能让他们有什么本质上的不同，又或者觉得参与到他们的活动中就是自己长大的证明，所以男孩总是黏着他。  
他刚到男孩的家门口，对方就拉开车门跳上了副驾驶座。男孩非常兴奋，眼睛里的绿色更加鲜嫩，蓬松的卷发随着他大幅度的动作颤动。他也被感染了，但也不得不让对方冷静下来，绝口不提目的地，希望将这个惊喜继续藏在盒子里。  
但开出市区没多久，男孩的耐心又花光了。

“我们要去哪？”男孩有一把清亮的好嗓音。

他正想回答，下一秒，一股巨大的冲力伴随着刺耳的刹车声迎面而来。接下来是胸腔被狠狠的挤压，仿佛有人轮着锤子敲在他的心脏上，将他的身体当成抹布暴力的拧动，他因此被迫吐了一点东西，猩红温热的液体顺着嘴巴喷出，他呆了好一会才意识到那是血。  
但那时他感受不到疼痛，视野模糊黑暗，世界在他眼前翻来覆去，四周都是玻璃的尖刺，血块依旧梗在喉咙，他无法动弹。  
直到晕眩和耳鸣过去，他才有力气睁开眼睛，像是突然想起了什么，他努力扭头看向男孩的方向，副驾驶座的安全气囊没能弹出，卷发男孩稚嫩的脸和血混在一起，双手无力的下垂，没能合上那绿色的眼睛，脸上的表情永远的定格在他的茫然中。

他的第一波痛觉就在他看到这一幕时汹涌而至。

*

“Fionn？”

Fionn被叫醒了，他嗅到了Harry身上的香水味，隔了好一会才慢悠悠的睁开双眼，迷迷糊糊的问：“几点了？”  
“凌晨三点。”Harry坐在他的床边，Fionn忍着困意坐起来，打开床头灯。Harry显然也是刚睡醒的样子，在模糊的光线下变成了一个颓废朦胧的剪影。他的膝盖上摊开放着一个本子，正是之前Fionn在茶几上找到的。  
“你怎么醒这么早……怎么了么。”Fionn试探着问，他希望自己看本子的举动没有被Harry发现。  
“我做噩梦了，”Harry轻描淡写，“抱歉，这么早叫醒你。”  
Fionn往床的另一侧挪了点位置，示意Harry坐过来。Harry笑了，他踢掉毛绒拖鞋缩进Fionn的被子里，手里还抓着那个牛皮本子。  
“你想聊聊吗？”  
“我不知道……其实没什么好聊的。我的梦很无趣。你找到工作了吗？”  
“找到了，但我还没有要搬走的打算。”  
“真好。”Harry突然拉住Fionn的手，“你的手好冷。”  
“……”Fionn没有预料到Harry的举动，他的手一直捂在被子里，怎么可能冷呢？  
他用另一只手确认了一下，自己是正常的体温。  
Harry沉默着，把玩Fionn的手指，与Fionn十指交扣后又放开，将自己被体温捂热的戒指一个个摘下来带在Fionn手上，玫瑰花，红宝石，黑珍珠，重叠的戒环和暴躁的老虎，是他万千收藏中的最爱。他的双眼湿润，眼眶泛红，卷翘的睫毛不安分的颤抖，陷入自己的思绪中无法自拔。

“我是个疯子么？”

“Harry……”Fionn不知道他为什么这么问，“你当然不是。”  
“可是我总是会忘记一些事情，”Harry摸着那个本子上贴着的装饰瓶盖，想抠掉上面的毛刺，“你还记得那个头发很长的卷发小女孩么？”  
“给你送蛋糕的那个？”  
“对……我不记得我为什么会认识她。她很失望，说我之前会带着很多好吃的和一条白色的小狗去她的学校玩，还留下了大合照。可是我真的想不起来，”Harry找到了那一页，“之前好像有人告诉过我，如果想要回忆起自己忘记的事情就翻这个本子。她说完之后我就回家找这个本子，但是直到今天才终于找到了，它明明就在上次我放回去的地方，为什么我之前一直没发现呢？”

因为那不是同一个地方，Fionn想。如果那些人发现这个本子一定早就没收了，又怎么会在小镇的实验基地里准备一样的复制品。

他还没想好到底要不要将这件事上报给Jack。

“然后我在本子上发现自己有写下过这个小女孩的事情，她说的都是真的。”Harry捏着那一页，那上面是和那张手绘宣传单一样的字迹，“我以前还以为自己是个作者呢，写的故事都断断续续的没有逻辑，虽然有日期……现在看来是我经常忘掉他们，他们生气了，所以我才总是一个人。”  
“你只是很特别，不是疯子。”  
“可是这就好像是我把他们弄丢了一样，他们一定不会原谅我。”  
这唤起了Fionn不愉快的回忆，这颗悲伤的种子在他的心里发育许久，生出了尖锐的枝桠，时不时就会戳穿他的皮肉划开那道旧伤口，暴露下面腐烂的肉块。

“我也弄丢过一个人，所以我能理解你的心情。”

Harry惊讶地看着他，双颊呈现病态的红。Fionn察觉出一丝不对劲，他摇摇头，不想再说下去。  
“你还想再睡一会吗？”  
“可是我觉得很冷……”Harry显然还想再问点什么，但是被覆在他额头上的手打断了。  
“你发烧了。”Harry的体温高于他的设定值，难怪他会觉得Fionn的手冷，也解释了他发红的双眼。  
但是他想不明白，这不应该，Harry的所有“病征”都表明他机体的某一处出现了故障，发热异常说明内部原件出现了问题，而他才刚从培养仓里回来。  
“有很多的手，我不想睡觉。”Harry说得太小声，Fionn差点错过了这句。  
“什么手？你慢慢说。”  
“我会做噩梦，梦里有很多的手，我不记得了……”  
Fionn没多想，只觉得不能再让Harry的体温维持在这么高的水平，与大多数人的常识相悖的是，人工智能可能要比人类更脆弱。他立刻跑到橱柜里拿出那个医疗箱，Harry的“感冒药”实际上是一小块材料和纳米机器人合成组，能修补他身体内部的损伤。  
Harry乖乖的吃下了那颗药丸，躺回到床上。Fionn伸手摸到Harry的脉搏，找到那个特定位置后施加上一点压力：一分钟后Harry就会进入睡眠模式，他的系统可以自检，等自检结束后Fionn可以从自己的电脑上看到这次检查的报告。  
AI慢慢的要合上眼睛，但他还是努力想清醒着，在彻底闭上眼睛之前，他握住Fionn的手。

“我不想把你也弄丢了……”

他的声音很轻，在Fionn听来却像落地惊雷。

*  
Alex的耳边总是萦绕着秒针走动的声音。  
起初他以为那是自己机体故障产生的白噪音，像风吹过树叶，大海拍动海岸，雨滴敲击泥土，他们隐匿在枪炮的轰鸣声中，是他极度敏感的听觉程序里一个微小的错误。  
他觉得这些声音很烦，和维修人员提起过很多次，但没有一个人修复这个错误。久而久之他居然习惯了这个滴答声，它稳定，恒久，是陪伴他最久的，在执行任务的时候能让他集中注意力——虽然，他的程序设定不存在“走神”这个功能。  
直到Tommy告诉他，那是炸弹的走针。  
他才知道那个让自己安心的声音来自自己的自毁程序，他顿时觉得自己被背叛了，那颗跳动的“心脏”只是一颗可以远程控制的烈性炸弹。  
Tommy是他的新上级，他不明白这么年轻的人为什么会被调到这样重要的岗位上，他之前的上级都是些控制欲极强的老不死。  
他从深海浮出水面，高强度作业后螺丝和齿轮咬合着咔咔作响，男孩伸手拉起他，那时Alex对他只有不信任，凶狠的瞪着他，仿佛救他上岸是男孩应该的。  
回忆只到这里，Alex又想办法破坏了自己的跟踪报警器，他的侦查技能比普通军人要高很多。他知道这持续不了多久，因为在他的体内，那颗卫星定位的炸弹还在。  
他走不远的，所以他只能寻求帮助。像Tommy被带走前和他说的一样。  
守卫每十五分钟会到他的房间巡逻一次。他必须好好把握这十五分钟的间隔，迅速来到Fionn在公司的住所，Tom的ID卡在他手里，因此他可以去到公司的几乎所有地方。  
他在十分钟后到达了目的地，推开门，是与其他房间截然不同的装修风格，时光穿梭一百年，这个房间有着温暖的色调和复古装潢。  
Harry，他们的“Heart”。Alex知道自己只是Harry的一部分程序分支，那些代表憎恨的部分会一直存在，高层认为对于一个武器而言，积累仇恨能最好的增加杀伤力，所以从来不会删改他的记忆。  
他羡慕Harry吗？也许。但无知能带来幸福也能带来更多的痛苦。  
Alex本想找Fionn，但那个工程师大半夜的不知道去哪了，他又不敢吵醒Harry。他环顾四周，看到了那只在插座旁边的兔子，兔子看到Alex靠近后退了几步，Alex把兔子逼到墙角，拿出一个缩小版的军牌，塞到兔子的嘴里。  
“藏好它，能做到吗？你知道这个要给谁看的对吧？”  
兔子没有反应，只是含住了那个军牌，发出一阵嗡嗡的机械声后，它张开嘴，什么东西都没有了。  
Alex拍了拍兔子的头，满意的离开了。

*  
Fionn来到工作室的时候，Marcel吓坏了。  
工作室空无一人，只有看上去很紧张的Marcel，他想把自己的投影调出来和Zayn视频。  
在监听到脚步声时Marcel的投影颤颤巍巍，读取到Fionn的ID之后他才松了一口气。  
“Fionn你怎么这么晚还不睡，唔，现在是，是下班时间！”  
“Harry生病了，我来看一下自检报告。”  
“他是发烧了吗？没事的，他每次从高层那里回来就这样。在总部的时候我们星期五把他带到高层的实验基地，他们周日快下班才送回来，所以检查的人为了快点下班都很马虎。他才会有点不舒服。”  
“我还是想看看，麻烦你把数据调出来给我。”  
“好吧……”  
Fionn说了声谢谢后就找了一台电脑坐下，海量的信息被Marcel发送到主机上，他做好了苦战的准备。  
Marcel看着Fionn，他应该这几天都没好好休息过，眼下一片青黑，青绿色的眼睛里写满了疲倦，比小镇里愁着找工作的时候看起来还惨。Marcel不想打扰他，安静的消失在空气中，回到云端和自己的黑客网友聊天。

为什么每个人都执着于Harry？  
这是你躲避视频聊天的原因吗，Fionn，Harry的调试员，他叫这个名字对吧。  
你偷看！  
你自己忘记关摄像头的。  
现在我关掉了，你不许趁机偷看Harry的资料：(  
那给我发几张照片总是可以的吧。反正你和他长得一模一样。  
行吧，但只给照片！你真的别想着偷走Harry了，他房间是没有监控录像的，但房间外边的走道全都是！你这次一定会被抓住。

Zayn不以为然。他等待着那张照片。  
Marcel把照片发到了Zayn的邮箱里，Zayn点开它，忽然感到头痛欲裂。

那一瞬间，他分不清自己在房间里，还是在那辆车上。


	4. Chapter 4

*  
电话响起的时候，Zayn刚画完那只蝴蝶。  
那个特别的铃声有男孩特别的嗓音，是变声期过去后他在Zayn自己搭的简陋录音棚里唱的第一首歌，他本人并不是很喜欢那种曲风，修来修去被男孩缠着折腾了好几天对方才点头表示满意——于是Harry强迫他用这首歌做手机铃声。

"Don’t let me go."他把手机丢给Zayn。

音乐还在响着。他没打算去接那个电话，或者说，他并没有勇气听电话那头的人说话。于是那个跨越时间空间的脉冲信号就成了他生命里的鬼魂，是他一直逃避的友善，然而他却也不想废掉那张老式电话卡。  
如果说眼前的Marcel是他与希望的联系，这通每个月一次的电话就是将他拖回情感炼狱的死神，他只是还没有做好准备去面对。  
他知道，如果自己接了，会迎来熟悉的爱和温柔，但他更清楚的是，自己并不配得到这样的关注。  
因为正是他将这一切从Harry身上夺走了。

“你就给我纹这么丑的图案吗？”Marcel听起来不太开心，“这可是我的身体。”  
“你自己说要纹这个图案的。”  
“才不是，”人工智能生气了，“你纹的是你自己喜欢的。我看到你拿着的纸了！”  
“这张纸是Harry留给我的。”

Marcel沉默了。拼装的音响发出间断的电流声，像一个呼吸困难的老人，挣扎着填补空气中的静谧。  
Zayn对这种沉默不予理会，他昨晚去Niall那里拆了一个音响，做了一些处理后Marcel终于可以和他说说话。这样他就终于不用一天到晚盯着屏幕等Marcel的消息，Marcel的话很多，鉴于他是一个人工智能，他高兴的时候可以一秒内发送上百条消息，从这些讯息筛选出一些有用的还是太难了，他的表达欲过分旺盛，就好像他那个存满了“办公室人际关系101”的数据库有什么值得分享的一样。  
他喜欢和他说公司员工的关系，谁和谁在闹矛盾，谁的工作进度一直赶不上，谁对着他发脾气然后他让咖啡机喷了那人一身——诸如此类的。  
他看着被他放在地下室的Marcel的身体，不得不说他们确实做得不错。Zayn扒光了他们给Marcel选的丑衣服，布料下掩盖着造物主的完美作品，冷白的射灯照射出皮肤细腻莹白的光泽。他们绝对是对着Harry一笔一划做出来的模型，连那畸变的两个乳头都摆对了位置。Zayn的手拂过Marcel的卷发，不敢相信那是人造物，它们摸起来和Harry头发的手感一模一样。  
他用手指撑开Marcel的上下眼睑，那松绿色的瞳孔澄澈透明，在接触到光线的一瞬间无措的放大，混在其中几不可见的杂色让他看起来更加真实，复刻瑕疵赋予了他不一样的活力。  
除此之外，皮肤的触感和温度也逼近真人，他摸着Marcel的脸，那些细小的绒毛轻柔的蹭在Zayn的手心——那是他们的触觉导体，遍布在人工智能身上的“演员”，让Marcel被画上图案的地方还发红发烫。  
每一根骨头都是Harry的复制品 。看躺在这里的Marcel让他有点分不清现实和梦境，一个真实存在过的男孩的重置品，玻璃棺木的睡美人，纺锤进行了精密的编织，达成了几乎百分之百的匹配度，第一次在悬赏榜上听说这项技术的时候他还感到难以置信，他废了很大力气去寻找哥伦比亚的漏洞，然而最终他发现了Marcel……发现了Harry。

他没有想到他们所谓的产品原型会是Harry，那个男孩的资料应该被好好的保护着，能做到如此细致入微的人只有一个，而他身边绝不会有人愿意出售他，所以只剩下唯一一个可能。

Harry被偷走了。

“你只关心Harry，我还以为我们已经是朋友呢。”Marcel打断了Zayn的思考。  
“我们是朋友，Harry也是我很重要的人。所以你要帮我救他出来对吗？”他没心没肺的哄着Marcel。  
“嗯……你又在套话了。Harry是我们公司保护得最好的产品，我可以保证绝对没有人在伤害他。”  
“你怎么知道，你不是说你没有权限么。”  
“因为大家都很关心他，每次他从高层那里回来，所有的团队都会绕着他团团转，讨论要怎么去完善他，感觉他像一个玻璃房子里的绝版洋娃娃，被所有人珍惜。”Marcel语气沉了下去，“但是我被弄丢这么久了也没有人着急着找，还被你当白纸一样画来画去。又疼又痒。”  
“我给你纹那些图案是因为你一开始说要纹字母A.”  
“那又怎么样！”  
“那是Harry妈妈名字的第一个字母，你会想纹这个肯定有他的原因。”  
“我不是Harry，”Marcel说，“我这辈子都不可能变成Harry，在公司里的HS1950也不能。”

接着Marcel笑了。

“因为真正的Harry被埋在六尺之下。”

Zayn没说话，沉默着走到床边，弯下腰，手摸到仿生机体修长的脖子，双手慢慢收紧，Marcel脆弱的电子中枢被他碾在手中，那双人肉做成的绞刑架配上他们细心设计好的感觉系统，将窒息的痛苦分毫不差的传输到Marcel那。他知道自己不会因此死去，也依旧想叫停，因为他发现自己能控制的进程正一个个关闭，只能无助的发送文字讯息，他的机体嘴唇开始发紫，脸色苍白，一切都是窒息致死的征兆——重启会耗费他大量的时间。

这时Zayn松开手，Marcel脖子上慢慢露出青青紫紫的淤痕，他仍背对着和Marcel相连的摄像头，但Marcel能看到他颤抖的双手。

“Marcel，”Zayn深吸一口气，“这就是死亡的滋味。如果你能早点明白，那么你绝对不会笑着和我说那句话。”  
“你不理解我的痛苦，是因为你没有可以失去的东西。你唯一在消耗的是电源，你有什么资格教训我？你嫉妒Harry，因为他比你更完美。”

电脑指示灯熄灭，Marcel单方面终止了这场对话。

*

他们要在周五设计一场约会，来刺激Harry的感情波动。  
Jack在会议上强调着测试计划的细节，但是Fionn满脑子都是他昨晚看到的报告内容。  
Harry的自检结果让他吃惊，纳米机器人的维修轨迹全都集中在Harry的肾脏和肛门，直肠有多处损伤，维修人员一定是赶时间才遗漏了这些内部伤口，他要发动身体的其他部件来让自己痊愈，所以Harry才会过热。  
造成这种损伤的原因并不多，性侵高居榜首。Fionn这门课学得不错，他知道在一些人眼里，这些精致的机器只是高科技的泄欲工具。在低精度仿真智能机器人第一次面世的时候它们有着僵硬的面部表情，是会动不会痛的人偶，只应用于极少的服务场合，也没有什么人会对这样冷冰冰的机器有性欲。随着技术升级，它们变得更为生动了一点……于是出现了针对智能机器人的性犯罪。  
他在学校里的时候做过实验。警察厅把取证结束后的机器人送去维修，于是那些损坏严重无法自己重启的机体就成了Fionn这群新手案板上的肉。他们被摆成一排，伤口开裂露出里面的电路原件，干涸的精液从他们并不柔软的穴口里涌出。Fionn的老师眼睛都没眨一下，示意他们开始，其他人看到这样的情况都皱起了眉，面面相觑，有一些人甚至跑到旁边开始呕吐。  
Fionn咬咬牙，掂量过自己的技术水平，挑了一具损坏程度较低的，决定先开始基础的清洁工作。坏掉的机器人的人造眼球蒙上了一层灰，无神的盯着Fionn。他戴着手套抠挖，腥味和腐烂发酵的臭味钻进他的鼻子里，最后他挖出来一个烂掉的避孕套，里面还装着图钉。  
那次实验他拿了A+，收到成绩单后他在厕所吐了一个小时，吐的时候想的全是那双蒙灰的眼睛。  
“Fionn，你有在听吗。”  
Jack的声音将Fionn从神游中拉了回来，他恍惚着点点头，在Jack的瞪视下还是只能承认自己走神了。  
“那我再说一遍，”Jack叹气，“如果他想和你发生任何意义上的性行为的话，我希望你能同意。”  
“这不——”Fionn反驳，一些看戏的员工轻蔑的笑了，仿佛这是什么好戏一样。  
“这只是我的请求，最终决定还是在你手上，无论你选择什么公司都不会责备你，这是你的隐私。我们都知道这很难。”Jack说，“但是从目前的数据来看，他只对你一个人有这方面的欲望。我们都希望能拿到更进一步的测试结果。明天之前给我答复？”  
“……我想静静。”Fionn捂住脸。Jack带着其他人出去的时候他还能听到那些人的窃窃私语，仿佛不赶快答应的他是天底下最愚蠢的人。  
他们不知道的是，一个气泡终于从Fionn的脑海中浮出水面，它炸开小小的水花，帮Fionn敲定了他早已猜出的事实。

“我会做噩梦，梦里有很多的手，我不记得了……”

这句Harry小声说的话就是证据。


	5. Chapter 5

*

Fionn没有答应Jack关于测试性爱体验的请求，另一个可怕猜想让他举棋不定，他不确定帮助Harry改进这方面功能能对他有什么益处——考虑到他有可能正在被长时间的性侵，Fionn更不愿意帮助凶手获得他们想要的“极致的快感”，他甚至想着在周五让Harry逃走，在已经得出结论的现在为什么还要让Harry回去受苦？他敢肯定这些证据的痕迹都在Harry的记忆主板上，除非被严重破坏，你还是可以复原大部分表面上被删除的记录。  
他当天回去就和Harry说了这件事。Harry的损伤已经被修复好了，他只当自己是得了一场小感冒，懒洋洋的蹬着他的健身单车，头巾束缚着乱糟糟的卷发，一只手拿着喂兔子的苜蓿草伸近地面，让那只兔子跳来跳去，企图够到自己的粮食，能看出来Harry闷在家里确实很无聊。  
在听到Fionn僵硬的邀约时，他大大的绿眼睛立刻亮了起来。  
Harry跳下单车，给了Fionn一个坚实的拥抱：“Fionn，我们心连心。”  
不用问也知道Harry此刻想到了一系列愚蠢爱情电影里的情节。但他学习到的“爱”和某些人希望的相差甚远，那些人希望他明白的是情欲，操一个能和你互动的婊子当然要比操一个无意识的物件有意思得多，对吧？而能被Harry喜欢和崇拜，绝对是不少大权在握的人的梦想。  
脆弱但并不易碎，柔软而不失棱角。征服这样的人需要更多的技巧，没有人想要一支被掰碎根部的花，这样的花再美也只能脱水做成标本，它们的美是死的。  
他甚至觉得，Harry一开始并不是这样的存在。他的原始设定应该更加单纯，这点从他目前表现出的性格就可以猜到，什么样的性爱机器人会这样纯情和独立？Harry喜欢复古，喜欢摇滚乐，对时尚有着自己独特的观点，还有自己喜欢的零食。在他四处学习拼凑自己生活的同时，他有着一个人类的连贯性，所以Fionn才会被开始的假象骗到。  
又一个想法击中了Fionn：Harry可能有一个原型。  
这样一切都说得通了，原型留下来的特性是最难修改的，如果开发者从一开始就想着要规定好人工智能的发展路线，那么一些原始的数据就会被锁起来避免它们在后期学习的时候自己修改掉……  
他应该找个时间查一查Harry的源码。  
在此之前，先想想怎么面对即将到来的尴尬的约会 。  
*

那个时钟的声音依旧存在。  
Alex呆在禁闭室很久了，他眯着眼睛，看眼前离自己可能只有三十公分远的墙壁，在这个狭小的空间里与炸弹走针的声音作伴。这种刑房的音响系统通常会播放一些噪音，但是今天Tom似乎觉得安静和沉闷更适合他。  
他的小计划给他换来了这个惩罚，这没什么，这又不是他第一次被关在这里。Alex的禁闭室其实是一个胶囊房，对于Alex更贴切的说法是停尸间的小格子，在这里他动弹不得，为了教训他那些技术人员并不会允许他进入睡眠模式，所以他只能清醒着被漫长的无聊啃食。  
他总是觉得愤怒，愤怒是他的所有。他无法停下对这个世界的憎恨，在执行任务的时候觉得被自己抹去的性命都是理所应当，他不是人类，不需要对自己进行道德审判乞求上帝原谅。他有过一个教徒上级，每次给Alex下派任务时都会进行一番祷告，这是人类的专长，欺骗自己，所以就能在幻觉里继续心安理得的过下去。  
Tommy是特别的，他从来不会做那种无用的祷告。数据和效率是他唯一感兴趣的“事物”。但是他也愿意去帮助其他愚蠢的人类逃离困境，露出灿烂的笑容——毕竟他确实年轻，还在拥抱一切的岁数，腼腆的性格也掩藏不住这种渴望。  
“我要活下去，然后回家。”这是Tommy曾经说过的一句话。  
Alex没有家，Alex只有齿轮螺丝芯片钢板电池润滑油导体雷达和定时炸弹。没有人指望他回去某个家，相反，他是为了让更多的人能活着回去而制作出来的牺牲品，只有“死亡”能给予他意义。  
他才是应该去死的那一位，像很多大兵说的那样的使用自己的暴力。他并没有尽到自己的责任。  
但他不在乎，他只会愤怒，愤怒到Tommy给他那个承诺为止。

“我也会把你带回家。”

Alex轻轻的念出回忆中的这句话，总是无法模仿出那个轻轻压下的韵脚。他很想Tommy，那个奇怪的Fionn给了他短暂的希冀之后，汹涌而来的绝望淹没了他。他不是Tommy，他的Tommy到底在哪。  
在时钟乏味的停顿中他听到一丝颤抖的电波，接着是呼吸的声音，他不用想，就知道是谁。  
“Marcel，你不应该来这里。”  
Marcel调用了禁闭室里的音响系统。他从前线撤回到这破公司进行技术整改的第一天这个聒噪的同类就已经热情的和他打上了招呼，以前的他会觉得很烦，但是Marcel还算聪明，吃过几次苦头之后就明白怎么讨Alex欢心，而且Alex也已经没有多余的力气去嫌弃同类了，或者说兄弟。  
“没事的，他们不会发现我的，我会悄悄把痕迹抹掉。”Marcel的声音近在耳边，好像他们正并排睡在一张床上一样。  
“我只是不想你惹上麻烦。”  
“你还是担心担心你自己吧，你大半夜跑去Harry那里干嘛。”  
“我无聊了。”  
“随你怎么说吧，我现在不允许你去了，因为我讨厌他。”  
“真是稀奇，鉴于你几乎喜欢所有人 。”Alex假装惊讶。  
“从今天开始不包括他了！你还记得我和你说过的那个网友么？”  
“Z？你终于被他甩了？”  
“才不是！”Marcel在Alex的嘲笑声中无辜的停顿，“是他老是把我和Harry混为一谈，但你知道么，其实Harry早就死了。我是说真人的那个。然后我说出实话，他还掐我脖子！很痛，Alex你懂吗！”  
Alex沉默了，他摇摇头，闭上眼睛。  
“怎么了？”Marcel小心翼翼地问。  
“快去道歉吧，你知道你做错了什么。”Alex无奈。  
Marcel更加生气了，他开始叽叽喳喳嘴碎各种事情，企图说服Alex。  
Alex捂住耳朵，看来这才是对他最严重的惩罚。

这个周五不太平。

*

在约会开始的前一天他们把Harry放回了那个小镇，让他们能正常的出行，而不是让Harry打开门之后看到一群奇怪的技术人员。在离开之前Fionn悄悄的把Harry的本子藏在自己的行李里，以防万一。  
Jack他们按照赞助商的要求选了一个比较高档的餐馆，因此Fionn也必须穿着正式。而Jack在看到Fionn如此适应那身高定西服，甚至还挑出几个瑕疵时着实吃了一惊。  
“我操，你家一定很有钱。”  
“跟我没关系。”Fionn耸耸肩，没有否认。实际上他早就和家里断了联系，只是习惯这些东西，你想断也断不掉。  
“行吧，但记住，今天不要操控他，你就让他选自己做决定。”  
而如果说Fionn的穿着已经非常讲究，那么Harry当然只会更加讲究，从Fionn的角度来看，那甚至都有点过火了。  
Harry穿了一条裙子，该死的，裙子。象牙白的雪纺连衣裙。维多利亚风格。泡泡袖和精致的蕾丝绑带，装饰小臂甩动的布料，领口有两个蝴蝶结，没用的遮掩着裸露的肌肤，轻巧的经过Harry的胸脯后垂坠而下。裙长至他小腿肚子的位置，每一个风琴褶子都随着他的移动演奏出优雅的圆舞曲。他给自己搭了一双黑色的切尔西靴来对应上身小马甲的黑。  
简单的黑白搭配，让他看起来像一台正被世界一流的演奏家抚摸着的钢琴，精致大方，但是霸道乖张，丝毫不在乎世人的眼光。他的卷发在额前掉出来一小撮，就那样调皮的弯曲着，极具风情，停留无法算明的完美角度 。  
Harry脸红着：“好看么？”  
“好看。”Fionn牵住Harry的手，让他上车。Harry比他高，但他身上的雌性特质让这个场面变得自然。在前往目的地的过程中，Fionn注意到Harry还化了妆，他的眼皮亮晶晶的，原来嫩红色的嘴唇看起来像抹了一层薄薄的樱桃酱，如果亲一口，会不会也有樱桃的甜香？

停。Fionn Whitehead你不能再想下去了。

*

“我还是不明白……”Marcel很固执，Alex痛苦地骂了一句脏话。  
“你不明白什么？”  
“你说道歉的事情……我还是觉得自己没有错。好吧，可能我说话语气不太好，但是我说的是事实，对吧？”Marcel逻辑自洽的试图说服自己，“他需要接受这个事实呀，我又不是伤害Harry的那个人。”  
“他和你说过Harry的死因吗。”  
“没有，是意外吧我猜。”  
“那么为什么你不亲自去问问他呢？你知道他的地址吧？”Alex说。  
“我在网上问过呀，他不愿意……”  
“我是说，‘亲自’去问。”Alex让自己表现得有耐心一点，“剩下的步骤你完全可以自己完成吧。你可以把自己下载进去，这又不影响你在这里的工作，你完全可以自己试试。”  
“可是我不会走路！”  
“那就学，说不定到那时你就明白你为什么要道歉了，Marcel，你需要明白活着到底是怎么一回事，然后证明给他看，你和Harry不一样。”  
“有道理，我自己甚至不需要兔子电池！虽然那只兔子看上去很可爱，比鸡可爱多了。”  
“你确实不需要……对了，”Alex切换话题，“你知道那个兔子电池是从哪里运来的么？把地址发给我。”  
“知道啊，这又不是什么秘密。你是不是无聊到这个地步了……噢！”Marcel灵机一动，“这一定和Tom——”  
他话还没说完，警报声就响了起来，三长一短，这是一个特殊的警报声。

“啊我要走了，”Marcel听上去很着急，“Harry出事了。”

*

Fionn和Harry的约会进行得还算顺利。  
走进大厅的时候他有点担心Harry会被拦下来，然而事实是他很讨人喜欢，自然而然的融入了周围的环境——没有人能拒绝他的笑容，这实际上和Fionn之前的猜想是一样的，Harry适合更加广阔的舞台，呆在那种封闭落后的地方会浪费掉这些魅力。  
他在和一个穿着裙子的男人约会，显而易见的，考虑到Fionn左耳带着一个耳环，发生这样的事情才应该是情理之中。  
但这一切就是不对劲，越顺利就越奇怪。Harry对他的爱慕（据他们所说）只是因为他没得选，他有限的记忆里，Fionn是唯一一个陪伴他的人，他对Fionn的依赖完全是被人为催生出来的。Fionn喜欢Harry，但远未到“爱”的地步，他不认为Harry能清楚的认知到这点。  
再加上他之前的猜测，这一整晚他都表现得心不在焉。  
“Fionn，我觉得这里的菲力做的不错。”Harry发现Fionn不在状态，“你怎么都不吃。”  
“我没什么胃口，你不用管我。”Fionn挤出一个可信度不高的笑容。  
“你是不是有什么事情瞒着我，还是我做得不够好。”Harry放下了自己的刀叉，他手边的高脚杯边沿沾着浅浅的唇印——所以Fionn没看错，他是真的化妆了。  
“不是，这不是你的问题……”  
“我知道其他人在盯着我看。”Harry垂下眼睛，“果然我还是穿得太奇怪了吧。”  
听到这句话Fionn才看了一下四周，有几个人被Fionn发现后立马尴尬的回过头，这些人男女不一，但他们的眼神里绝对不是嫌弃。  
“Harry，他们喜欢你。”Fionn为这个发现感到开心，Harry很敏感，非常在乎其他人的观点，他细腻的感情和观察力大部分人类都没有。  
“这让我很不舒服，”Harry扯自己的衣袖，“感觉我梦里的人也是这样看着我的。”  
想起Harry的梦，Fionn的忧虑又回来了，这些事情让Fionn好几个晚上没睡好觉。  
他也不知道应该怎么做，才是正确的，他还不爱Harry，至少现在还没有，Harry不应该成为他的责任，他可以只是单纯的关注自己的工作，反正任务完成后……Harry的记忆就会被清空。一经发售，他会成为上流社会最抢手的新玩具，说不定他的父母也会买一款，Harry肯定能演好乖儿子的角色。

道理都说得通，Fionn就是放不下罢了。

他正想着安慰一下显然已经开始难受的Harry，却没注意到有一个男人正向着他们走过来。

“knock-knock——”他敲了几下Harry那边的餐桌。  
“Who‘s there！”Harry的注意力被吸引了，他看着那个陌生人，一脸欣喜，Fionn却皱起了眉头，他认得那张脸。  
Jeff Azoff——他在维修记录报告书里见过这个人的照片。  
“我不认识你。”Harry饶有兴致的说，羞涩的看了Fionn一眼，“我现在很忙。”  
“这点我还是能看出来的，”Jeff笑意盈盈，“但我想你的搭档不介意腾出一首探戈的时间。”  
“可是我不会跳舞。”话虽如此，Harry看上去还是兴趣大于忧虑，“我可能会把你的脚踩肿。”  
“探戈中不会迈错步，Harry，不像人生。跳好探戈很简单。如果你跳错了，不要管它，继续跳就好了。”[*注]  
“你知道我的名字？”  
“我只是运气比较好，恰好猜对了。”这大概是一个只有Harry才会相信的理由。  
Harry抿着嘴，小心翼翼的看向Fionn，绿眼睛里的恳求呼之欲出，但是他又憋着不肯说。  
Fionn笑了：“去吧，Harry。”

Harry牵着男人的手站起来，在走之前还是再看了一眼Fionn，另一只手拎着自己的裙摆，笨拙地被带到舞池中央。  
他跳的是女步，男人的右手轻柔地抵着Harry的后背，他们的左手优雅的交握在一起。吃饭的人都停下了自己的动作，好奇的看着舞池中的变化。  
小提琴手拉动了第一个音符。男人引着Harry开始迈动步子，他看上去游刃有余，Harry却是明显的紧张，他的步子总是比Jeff要慢上一拍，笔直的小腿不听话，踩着踝靴不安地乱动，裙摆也顺着主人的动作焦虑的颤抖，画不出一个完美的圆。他不停地在间隙看向Fionn所在的方向，好像是在害怕。  
不过这一切都在那个转调处出现转折，钢琴恰如其分的切入，欢快的乐曲变得更有层次。一个遥转步后Harry惊喜的笑了，开始投入到舞蹈中。Jeff没有用死力拉他，他的技巧让Harry看起来像一个经验丰富的舞者，每一个下降，上升，轻盈的跃步……

Harry一直笑着，他也不再看向Fionn。

一曲终了，Harry的表情发生了变化，他靠在Jeff的怀里，眼泪开始涌现。  
Fionn不知道发生了什么，他紧张的站起来，身边的侍者却阻止了他。  
“先生，我们在直播。你也是哥伦比亚的员工对吗？”  
“什么？——”Fionn震惊的问。  
“你的团队在楼上等你。”那个人递给他一个平板，上面正是Harry和Jeff，还有不断更新着的评论。  
Fionn愤怒的冲到那个房间，用力的拍门，Jack一开门就被他的样子吓到了。  
“怎么了？出什么情况了么。”  
“你为什么不告诉我这是一场直播？”  
“什么直播？”Nick也不明情况。  
“你他妈自己看！”Fionn把平板砸到桌子上，投影清楚的出现在空气中。直播的界面进入了倒计时，随着Harry和Jeff离开舞池，直播也跟着结束，但是依旧可以观看重播。  
“这和我们没关系！”Jack显然也被吓到了，“我说了，我们只观察最基本的数据，我也答应要保护你的隐私，我们甚至没有录音！太多额外的环境因素就不自然了，我们不能冒着被发现的风险。”  
“我可以作证，”Nick指指自己桌子，“我们只带了这些工具……根本没有录像的设备。”  
Fionn不知道还能说什么，他只觉得头痛。

刚刚Harry哭了。

“该死的，我现在应该去看看他。”Fionn转身就准备出门。  
Jack冷静的拿起电话，也不清楚状况：“我打电话给宣发部门问问。”  
Fionn一开门，就恰好撞上了一个举着电话的人。他认出这是餐厅里盯着Harry看的几个人之一，只是现在那人对着他露出了一个名牌。  
“我是宣发部的员工，”他对着Jack示意，挂掉了电话，“这次宣传行动是上级要求的，因为时间紧急，所以没来得及和你们备案……但是我希望你们过一会再冲我发火。”

“因为他好像不见了。”

 

[*注]：此处neta闻香识女人跳探戈的片段，呜，也想哈利酱跳舞。实在太喜欢这段台词了


	6. Chapter 6

*  
“你想起来了吗？”舞曲结束后Jeff的手还扶在Harry的后背上。他们贴得很紧，Harry能闻到他身上淡淡的香水味。  
Harry抬手擦掉自己的眼泪，他不明白自己为什么会哭，只能无助的摇摇头。  
Jeff似乎还想对他说点什么，却被自己的手机铃声打断了。他拿出手机看了一眼来电显示，立刻神情严肃的往餐厅的出口方向走，他松开拉着Harry的手，“不要乱跑，我很快回来。”  
他留下Harry傻愣愣的站在舞池上，Harry这时发现Fionn已经不在他们原来的桌子上了，他慌乱的四处张望。餐厅的乐队换了一首欢快的歌，那些因为Harry和Jeff的探戈而被勾起兴致的人顺着这音乐踏进了舞池，占满了这一小块地方，挤开了碍事的他。  
就在他趔趄着被挤出舞池时，突然有一只手伸出来抓住了Harry的胳膊：“跟我来。”  
Harry猛地回头：这声音很熟悉。男人带了一个口罩，穿着清洁工的制服，黑色的鸭舌帽落下的阴影模糊了他的面部特征，只露出一双蓝色的眼睛，里面写满了Harry读不懂的情绪。

“你不是要找Fionn么？跟我来。”男人轻柔的拽着Harry，引导着对方跟自己走。  
“你是谁？你是Fionn的朋友么？”

Harry嘴上怀疑这个来路不明的人，却还是顺着对方的牵引不知不觉的跟着走，对方身上那种熟悉的感觉让他放下了戒心——我在哪里见过他？Finley给我介绍过他么？这是他的朋友？

“……等到车上我就会告诉你。这是一个惊喜。你再耐心等待一下好吗？”

男人看着他，蓝色的眼睛周围出现了一些棕色。Harry迷惑的眨眨眼睛，只能点点头，一些爱情电影桥段被回忆起来——这可能是Fionn准备的约会惊喜？他跟着这个穿清洁工衣服的男人绕到了饭店的后门，男人对这些隐匿在阳光背后的地方了如指掌，他紧紧地牵着Harry的手，穿过那些大城市内里腐烂发臭的区域。在跨过那些随处可见的垃圾时，Harry不得不拎起自己的裙子。

“噗。”牵着他手的男人没忍住笑了。Harry疑惑地看向他，不明白对方笑什么。

“因为你太可爱了。”

他们走了大概十几分钟，或者一个小时？Harry没有什么时间观念。最后他们坐上了一辆面包车，男人摘掉了帽子和口罩，伸手摸向自己的眼睛，摸出两片薄薄的隐形眼镜后把它们丢出车窗外，他发型凌乱，硬朗的五官和深邃的褐色双眼都令人眼前一亮，有着曼陀罗纹身的双手随意的搭在方向盘上。Harry惊讶的看着男人的褪下自己的伪装，那种熟悉的感觉越来越强烈。  
“你……”  
“别担心，”他抬手揉乱了Harry的卷发，将一个从车里找出来的工具接在了Harry的项链上，那个小巧的仪器暗悠悠的泛着蓝光，然后熄灭。男人扒下那个仪器，看着Harry的眼神变得温柔和……忧伤？“我马上带你离开这里……没有人会再欺负你了。”  
“可是……呜，”Harry看着男人突然启动汽车引擎，自己因为惯性作用不得不靠在汽车后座上，“可是我没有被欺负啊？”  
对方欲言又止，最后还是叹了一口气。专注的看着前方，他沉默着开了一会，快要开到城市IDE边缘，与带着Harry离开饭店时不同，他似乎开始变得焦虑和紧张，连带着Harry也开始恐慌。  
“Fionn在哪？你是不是骗我了。为什么他还不出现？”  
“……”  
见男人不说话，Harry企图把头探出车窗四处张望，被对方拽着按回了座位上。Harry憋着一肚子气，生气的盯着对方的眼睛。

“我们到底要去哪？”

突然，男人踩住了刹车。在Harry还没反应过来的时候，他下车为Harry打开了车门，把Harry拉下车。  
Harry更疑惑了，他看着对方又上了车，启动汽车准备离开：“那我要怎么回去？你就这样丢下我一个人吗？”  
一时间，驾驶座上的人什么都没说。他皱起眉头想了一会，最后还是摇摇头。

“他们会有办法找到你的。”  
“他们……？”

Harry就那样看着汽车启动，夜晚的微风掀动了他的裙摆，荒无人烟的大马路边上，路灯明灭闪烁不定，一些记忆残片击中了他。

他终于开始思考。

*

Zayn终于鼓起勇气，打给了那个电话号码。  
这台老式手机外表破破烂烂，是当年车祸留下的痕迹，但是修复后信号接收效果还是很好。当年他双手的石膏还没拆掉，只能找人帮忙修手机，那个人看到手机表面的损伤情况没忍住问他要不要连外壳也更换掉，却被他拒绝了。  
有时候他还是更喜欢保存一些遗憾，可以提醒他过去犯下的错误。  
刚刚Harry问他要去哪的时候，和当年几乎一模一样，他终于意识到这个救援行动单靠自己不可能完成，内疚会影响他的判断，贸然行动只会害了Harry——比如这次，他看到网络上的直播就没忍住仓促行动了，差点忘了自己做的信号屏蔽器只能解一时之需，只要Harry脖子上的项链还在，他就没办法带走他。

无人接听，电话接入了留言信箱。Zayn叹了一口气。

“我找到他了。他看起来……很完美，就像活过来了一样。”

他整理了一下情绪。

“我想要真相，你下次打电话来我一定会接的。我不会再逃避了。”

Zayn挂掉电话，缓缓将车停在路边，拿着自己的应急包绕到路的另一边又换了辆车，开始回家。  
Harry出事之后所有人都为他放弃了以前的生活，只不过Zayn的选择更加极端。他放弃了自己的学位和难得的机会，回到了自己一直想逃离的街区。该活在地面的人哪怕用蜡做的翅膀飞起来了，也会在不止不觉中被太阳融化，落得伊卡洛斯的下场——人的想象力和自控力从来都不在一个维度上，当你那么努力的靠近过太阳后，面临失败时你第一时间居然还是缩回到自己肮脏不见天日的家。  
他在离家几百米的地方停下了。把车钥匙拔出来丢到了那个报刊亭大叔的零钱罐子里，一个假装路过的嬉皮士顺手拿走了那串钥匙，还和Zayn点头示意，这个街区的人都认识这个技术了得的男孩，大家都按着明面下灰色的秩序生存，可笑的比那些政要和财阀还更光明磊落和有人情味一些。  
Zayn带上自己的兜帽，不想再和其他人有眼神接触——他在回来的路上已经顺路处理掉自己伪装的行头，现在只要安静的走回家就好。

他转过几个街角，跳高把被Niall提上去的楼梯拉下来，踩着嘎吱作响的铁板走上去，就到了家门口。  
他掏出钥匙——这里的房子都还是老式结构，没有大城市里流行的电子锁。就在他准备开门时，门内传来一声巨响。  
Zayn立刻警惕起来，他伸手从自己包里拿出手枪，按下扳机。  
他默数了几秒，门内不在有动静传来。他轻手轻脚的打开门，老旧的门闩发出令人牙痒的声音。屋内漆黑一片，有灯光从Zayn被打开的房门里泄出来，他举着枪小心的往前走动。

就在他快要摸到光源所在地时，又一声巨响。  
Zayn反应很快，抬手就对着视野边缘移动的物体开了一枪，那个物体摇摇晃晃的跪倒在地，他看清楚这是谁了。

“Marcel？！”  
“呜，好痛啊！”  
Marcel——不知道为什么动起来了的Marcel，此刻抱着自己的腿坐在了地上。他没有穿衣服，扁着嘴哭，身上都是淤青和灰尘，尤其是关节周围，他受伤的仿真皮肤开始发红，渗出血丝，更糟糕的是他手捂着的地方，血滴在了地板上。  
Zayn把枪丢在一边，拿开Marcel捂着伤口的手，他没有打中Marcel，子弹只是擦破了表皮，留下一道很吓人的血痕。

“我会死掉吗？”Marcel看着Zayn在工具箱里找修复工具，眼泪打湿了他的睫毛，他用都是灰和血的手去揉，被Zayn拦住了。

Zayn摇摇头。

“你最好给我乖乖的解释这一切。”

 

*

Fionn找到Harry的时候，Harry正蹲在地上吐。  
他一时间不明白发生了什么，但是Harry看起来没有明显外伤，Fionn只能蹲在隔壁，企图拍拍Harry的后背来安抚他——但是Harry很快就躲开了，他跌坐在自己的呕吐物上，恐慌的看着Fionn，眼神空无一物，很显然他根本分不清眼前的人到底是谁。  
Harry的信号丢失超过一个小时，他们呆在监控室里一直焦急的等待信号。有人想报警，但是报警意味着要先准备一系列的保密协议，他们没这个时间。而监控录像里带走Harry的人帽子里似乎有信号屏蔽仪，他的脸部录进去只是一片马赛克。  
Fionn在这一个小时里想尽了一切办法，他甚至想过打给他的父亲——而他们差不多五年没有说过话了。离家的时候他的父亲坐在那张在他弟弟出生时买的摇椅上，将还没抽完的雪茄泡在矮几的威士忌上，他背对着门廊，没打算看叛逆的儿子一眼：

“总有一天你会自己主动找我的，Fionn，这就是家人的含义，在你遇到困难时最可靠的人。你还年轻，你一定还会遇到只靠自己也无法处理的事情。”

Harry的定位一恢复Fionn就冲了出去。但他没想到现场会是这样的，Harry没有在哭，但他很明显在害怕什么。

Fionn联想到自己的推测：“你……”

“Fionn，退后！”Jack和工作组的其他成员迅速赶来，他们拿着电击棒敲击Harry的后颈，Harry的身体剧烈抽搐，然后倒在了地上。  
“你们干什么？！”  
“我们要带他回本部。”  
“你们在打他！”  
“那是因为我们刚刚按关机键没有用！”Jack把手里的平板贴到Fionn眼前，那是一片报警的红色。

Fionn深呼吸，看着那一行行的报错不断的跳出。

“他坏掉了……？”

“是的，”Jack收起平板，居高临下的看着Fionn，他感到挫败，这是他们长久以来的努力，却因为这个小小的插曲打回原形，“我们要带他回去。”

“那他会怎样？”

Jack没有回复他，只是摇摇头，坐进了运送Harry的车。

“回家休息一下吧，Fionn……我们会把他修好的，你可以改天再来公司。”

Fionn的同事伸手拍拍他的肩膀，一个个有序的上车。  
又要加班了。他们嬉笑着，没有人把这当做一回事。

路灯还在闪烁，Fionn瞥见那摊呕吐物，它们似乎被碾碎了，黏黏糊糊的和柏油路上的砂砾混在一起，反射着他们不应该有的光泽——  
Fionn看见了它，埋在那些未被消化的食物之中的它，那个小小的凸四边形，落在沼泽一样的呕吐物之间。他伸手捡起那一小块硅，抬头，将透明的芯片对准了灯光，里面细细的电路还完好无损，像海洋里的单细胞生物一样晶莹剔透又富有生命力。  
他拿出手机，肌肉记忆帮他记住了那串号码，几下忙音之后电话就接通了。

“……”

“爸，”Fionn眯起眼睛辨认那一串几不可见的字母，“我记得你有Ben Winston的电话号码。”

他明白过来了，笔记本扉页上的那一行字是谁写的。


	7. Chapter 7

*  
“你先进去放一下今天买的东西好么？我整理一下花园的杂物。”Anne对着Gemma说。

“好。”Gemma提起他们今天买的东西就走进了家门——她有一段时间没回家了，作为一名在全国最繁忙的新闻机构上班的记者她实在没有太多休假的时间。和她在伦敦住的公寓不一样，他们的老家没有一丝高科技的痕迹，考虑到Anne的身份，这实在不寻常，这间接或直接的导致刚上学的时候她和Harry都发现自己是班上最土的小孩。

噢，Harry……想到自己弟弟时Gemma的思绪总是会停顿一拍，然后才想起Harry已经离开很久了。  
她走到厨房，把刚买的食物存进冰箱。关门的时候发现冰箱门上还贴着Harry留的那些纸条。

“抱歉，我又吃掉了你的减肥餐。不过这也算是帮你减肥了吧？”  
“P.S.Gemma，上次那个草莓味的冰激凌也是我吃掉的。”

那张便签上Harry的字写得歪歪扭扭，记号笔在写错的地方多添了几笔，整个看起来乱七八糟，还画了个在挤眼睛的人脸（她猜那是指Harry自己），一看就是做贼心虚。冰箱这一面朝着厨房的窗户，所以整张纸条都被阳光漂白了一个度，原来质量还不错的纸起了毛边，每次开动冰箱门时就摇摇欲坠，像是要掉下来。

Gemma想了一下，走上楼。

她想找个大卷的透明胶带封住那张纸条。Gemma走到自己的房间，顺便放下自己的行李。可以看出，知道她要回来之后Anne已经把她的房间打扫了一遍，寝具还带着洗涤剂和阳光暴晒后的香味，房间很空，因为这几年她陆陆续续地搬走了不少自己的东西，先是离开家上大学，然后是忙碌的工作，但她知道这里永远都寄存着她最重要的部分。  
她打开窗户通风，窗外是他们的后院，那个旧的秋千架子还没拆，带着掉落的油漆皮安静的顿在那里，一株枯死的藤蔓绞在了上面，似乎是爬了一半之后就耗光了自己的养分。那个角落里的花圃倒是越开越灿烂，Anne和Harry都喜欢花，她经常嘲笑Harry那是自杀式热爱，因为他花粉过敏，还老爱举着个铲子跟在妈妈屁股后面要帮忙种花。  
Gemma收回视线，坐在自己以前的书桌上。她在自己抽屉里找到了一把剪刀，却没有看到胶带，她是一个很有条理的人，工具都会放到一个地方——除非是有人乱动了她的东西。

Harry……她叹了口气，你到底偷偷拿走了我多少东西？这是他弟弟的坏习惯。这几年Gemma在Harry的房间里找到了不少从自己那里借走或者拿走后忘记还的东西，全天下的弟弟们在他们姐姐面前都会变成一个缺根筋的调皮蛋，无论他们在爸爸妈妈和外人面前是多么乖巧可人。

以前她觉得这样的Harry很讨厌，但现在，她越来越想念这种感觉。

于是她走出自己的房间，正对面就是她弟弟以前住的地方。门关着，但是没锁上，Gemma知道只要自己轻轻推开，就能进到Harry的房间。

Harry离开后他们都没有动这个房间的摆设，没有人舍得丢掉他的东西。所以那个男孩的物品都还原封不动的放在房间里，就像他从来没有离开过。Harry不是一个邋遢的人，和其他他这个年龄段的男生比起来简直就是洁癖等级。他爱听的CD和那些Gemma不屑看的酸溜溜的青少年爱情小说整齐的码在书架上，墙上就贴着他喜欢的乐队海报，也开始褪色——很明显是用从Gemma那里偷拿的胶带贴的。  
果然，她在Harry的书架上找到了自己的胶带，就放在一堆没开封的海报旁边。她拿走胶带，眼睛正好嫖到了妈妈写的那本书。  
那是初版，封面用的还是Harry小时候的照片。Anne开始写这本书的时候Harry还没出生，那时她和Des的婚姻就已经出现了裂痕，因为Anne对学术的过度沉迷，也可能是因为金融危机让Des升职压力再次变大，一个突然怀上的孩子更让这两个成年人剑拔弩张，连当时只有四岁的Gemma都能微妙的感觉到家庭气氛的突变，她感到不安，不明白自己为什么要跟着爸爸独自生活一阵子，离开刚刚怀孕的妈妈。  
她只能每天打电话，视频来和妈妈聊天。然后妈妈的肚子一天天变大，然后Harry出生了。  
Harry出生后的几个月内她的父母就和好了。她搬了回去，看着在婴儿床里咿咿呀呀的小婴儿，睁着自己宝宝蓝的眼睛，对着他的姐姐笑。  
那时她没意识到自己要和他抢电视遥控器，要抢那个爸爸给自己搭的秋千；没意识到他会吃掉自己最喜欢吃的蛋糕然后又灰溜溜的求原谅；没意识到在爸爸妈妈离婚的时候她会和他坐在地上一起嚎啕大哭；没意识到那个考试总是只有B的男孩唱歌还行……她不知道原来有一天，给自己带来了那么多回忆的人也会突然离开，那种感觉就像一个彩色的氢气球从你指间里飘了出去，它一直上升，上升，变成蓝天的一个点，变成无法在你眼里成像的大小，留下你茫然的立在原地。

“Gemma？”

不知什么时候，Anne站在了她的身边。她擦掉自己的眼泪，手抚摸着那个已经更换掉的封面，那个眼睛还没有变绿的弟弟。

“我想他了。”

Anne欲言又止，最后还是沉默了，她让Gemma和她一起坐在床上，也看着那本她花费了不少心血写的书。等Gemma整理好情绪之后，她突然很认真的说。

“那你想见他么？”

*

回家之后Fionn就一直把自己关在房间里。

他不想面对父亲那副年长者总挂着的嘴脸，那副自己早就洞察一切的嘴脸。

“我这次回来不是因为我原谅了你，”他在踏进玄关的第一秒就对着父亲说，“我永远都不会原谅你。”  
“但你还是回来了。”他的父亲说，“我也不打算针对那件事道歉，我知道我是对的，Tommy值得更好的培训，他是天才——听说你见到他了？”

“我现在不想和你吵这个，你只要把Winston的电话号码给我就可以了。”

他们僵持了一会，两双相似的绿眼睛在互相较量，遗传里的那份固执作祟，传递着不满。最后那个年长的男人终于让步，从管家那里拿过纸笔，写下那一串数字。Fionn一把抓过那张纸就直接走到自己房间，无视掉沿路那些仆人眼里同情的眼光。

他把自己东西丢到床上，又小心的从里面找出Harry的手帐本和自己的电脑。那个芯片和市面上发售的芯片都不一样，是不规则多边形，因为那是Ben写在Harry那道难以破解的防火墙里的木马，就像人类的“肿瘤”，它“偷走”了Harry机体的一些结构拼凑出来，是一个后台程序。  
那他要怎么找到一个合适的读卡器呢？他仔细的观察着手账本，把那个从一开始就觉得很突兀的瓶盖装饰抠了下来——果然，把瓶盖扣下来后，里面就是对应的读卡器。  
Fionn把芯片装进去，将读卡器放在桌子上。桌子内置的线路亮起，通过笔记本底座接入内存，运行芯片里的程序，系统自动跳到了管理员模式，他看着进度条缓慢的移动，那个蓝色圆环里的百分比一点点变化，终于到达百分之百。  
界面跳出一个列表，全是log日志文件，Fionn一看就明白这个后台程序的作用了——它可以备份Harry在正常运行状态时的记忆，调试状态需要管理员权限，代码复杂度翻倍，还容易被后来的研究人员发现，Ben应该不会冒险，他是Harry被哥伦比亚接手之后的第一个调试员，Fionn早就知道这么个人物，但是因为他父亲那些官僚关系网，他只知道Ben是一个议员的儿子，却没想起他是业内一个著名的人工智能工程师。  
芯片的数据量很大，但是分类很清楚。Fionn还不知道Ben为什么要植入这么一个后台程序在Harry的身体里，他需要时间——这些log日志由视频和文本组成，所谓视频其实就是Harry眼里看到的一切，Fionn不知道看到什么时候才是个头。

但他知道从哪里开始，星期五送到总部不是么？只要把星期五，六，日这三天的文件先整理出来就好。

他花了几分钟就把那个筛选程序写了出来，这三天的文件不多，也就是说并不是每周这三天发生的事情都会被拷贝下来，因为Harry送到总部确实是为了调试的，没有程序员会在人工智能正常运行状态下进行调试，这是严格违反工作章程和编译流程的——也就说明现在被筛选出来的这批文件很有问题，是什么原因他们要全功率开启Harry，然后又大费周章删除他那些记忆？他们都清楚人工智能的记忆体造价高昂，轻易不应擦写。

筛选完成。Fionn看着那一百多份文件，突然觉得自己很头疼。不确定自己是不是真的要点开来看。他已经有了一个猜测，他是希望那个猜测被推翻还是希望这些日志印证自己的说法呢？  
他希望自己是错的。

点开第一个文件，视频开始播放。

*

Harry在一个奇怪的房间里醒来。  
这不是我的房间……Harry揉揉自己的眼睛，看着周围的一片白色，各种器械围着他身下冰凉的台子排开，安静得仿佛那些身上可以撕碎一切的锋利都不是真实的，低调的表达着自己的存在感。他的身上只穿着一件很薄的白色袍子，冷冷的落到他的大腿根部，甚至盖不住他的性器。  
他怀疑自己还在做梦，轻轻的爬下那个台子，脚底贴到地板，凉丝丝的，这个房间所有的一切都是这样的温度。Harry走到眼前巨大的镜子前，他的头发留长了，是他满意的长度。  
但是他的脖子怎么在发光？他眨眨眼睛，居然还听到了一些机械摩擦的声音。他的锁骨到脖子的位置上刻有一圈字母——“Columbia”，他用手指摸上去，那些字母开始发光。

“NO.HS1000已经苏醒，测试人员可以进场维护。”一个清脆的女声突然响起，Harry吓了一跳。

“你是谁？”他害怕的问，回过头却发现之前那些死气沉沉的工具开始动作，它们身上也有着“Columbia”的标识，那些标识也发出了和Harry身上字母一样的光。工具齐齐升起，对准了Harry——

“不要过来！”等Harry反应过来的时候，他的一只手已经被机械手抓住了，紧紧的勒着他的手腕。

他用力挣扎，只听到咔嚓一声，他朝着反方向摔倒了。

Harry睁大眼睛，他的手断了，那只手还被机械手抓着，是一个完整的断面，有一个插槽——正和他没了一只手的小臂露出的骨骼完美对应。

他彻底被吓到了，身体僵硬。

这是一场梦对吧？是一场噩梦对吧？为什么还没有人来叫醒自己？Jeff在哪里？

Jeff是谁？

就在他害怕的发愣时，那些机械又重新开始运转。Harry开始在地上爬，企图逃脱那些机械手的追捕，但这个房间就这么一点大，他一下子就被揪了起来，重新固定在那个冰冷的台子上，动弹不得。  
就在他试图求救的时候，有人进来了。

那是一个银灰色头发的男人，但从他的面部和体态可以判断那个发色只是他个性的选择。他很高大，超过六英尺，没穿上衣，露出他锻炼完美的身材。

“救救我……”Harry看着他，无助的说。  
但是男人只是面露难色，对着那块镜子说：“他怎么会说话了？”  
双面玻璃后的人——也就是刚刚那把女声的主人：“今天是高层来的日子。等你测试完就轮到他们了。”  
“又是工作日……我还是更喜欢不说话的他，你懂么？”男人的手抚上Harry的脸颊，用大拇指擦掉Harry的眼泪，“嘘——一会就结束了。”  
“我不懂……”Harry眼泪止不住的要流出来，“为什么？我在做梦么？为什么我还没醒过来？”

“噢亲爱的，反正这之后你什么都不记得了。”

男人伸手，那些机械手臂架着Harry的腿向两边拉开，任凭Harry怎么挣扎，他最终还是被固定成一个很羞耻的姿势，大张着腿对着那个男人，皮肤都是机械手勒出的红痕。

男人看到了那些痕迹，吹了声口哨：“技术部那帮家伙还真是厉害，每次都捣鼓出来一堆新特性。可惜今天不能碰你呢。”  
他抬手，从地面升起一个置物架，男人挑选着上面的工具，最终拿出了一个尺寸不小的假阳具……  
然后他直接塞进了Harry的肛门里。  
Harry开始尖叫，为了压制住Harry的动作机械手的力度更大了，钳着Harry肌肉的地方渗出了血。男人像没看到一样用力抽拔那个假阳具，直到满意才停手。

他按了一下假阳具上的按钮，一根试管从底部掉了出来。里面有半管透明的液体和还没完全混合的红血丝，男人看到红血丝皱眉：“你还是这么容易受伤啊……这会污染样本。那只能再来一次了。”

“不要……不要了……”Harry泣不成声，他不明白，为什么？这个难道不是梦吗？为什么他会这么痛，而且到底这个人为什么要这么对他，自己的身体怎么突然之间变得这么奇怪？  
男人听到他说话，俯下身来看他，他的一根手指伸进Harry的肠道里，然后抽出，带着粘连的黏液顺着Harry腹股沟而上，伸进Harry的嘴里，堵住了他的哭腔。

“这不是梦，请你配合我的工作。”

他不会醒来。

*

再次见到Harry是三天后，周一。  
不是在公司，不是在那个小镇，Jack开车带着Fionn去总部接他。这位测试组组长给他打电话的时候Fionn还在床上补觉，他太累了，不仅仅是因为熬夜导致的劳累。  
另外一个原因才是主犯。但他现在不想说。  
显然，一路上他的沉默寡言也让Jack感到不适：“我以为你想快点见到他，所以才给你打电话。现在看来你并不是很激动？”  
Fionn看向窗外，企图用这个举动来表示自己没有聊天的心情。  
但Jack之所以是Jack，负责设计Marcel语言系统的他一个人也可以完成整个对话：“听说他的衣服变漂亮了，虽然本来也贵的离谱。弄丢他的事情上层很不爽，但是直播很成功，拉到了不少新的投资。”  
“你做到了，Fionn。”  
不，他什么都没做到。  
剩下的路程里Jack终于专心开车不再自讨没趣。没想到他们到的时候Harry和其他工作人员已经等在那里了。  
Harry眼神空洞，低垂着看向地面，显然是在调试模式下，他确实换了一身很好看的衣服，连带着那头柔软的卷发也被精心打理了一番，不做作的在额前垂下一撮栗色，浅蓝色的纽扣领贴合脖子，系上了有着可爱图案的领带，米灰色的淡格纹西装三件套剪裁修身，又并非是老派的设计，西装裤脚折起一层只盖到脚踝以上，墨绿色的袜子配的是白色板鞋，全新的。他看起来像Fionn见过的那些上流社会贵公子，而Harry没有他们那样讨厌。

Fionn下车，向着Harry走过去。这时一阵风刮过，这个天气的风冷得刮骨，那些护送Harry的工作人员却一动不动，没有一丝反应。反而本应该没有冷热感知的Harry樱桃红的嘴唇微微张开，像被冷风吓到一样呼出了一口气，伸手抓了一下自己的披肩——让那件松绿色的羊毛披肩紧紧的裹住自己，仿佛那些被吹动流苏能替他发抖。

Harry比站在他身边的任何人都更像人类。这不讽刺么？

“你们迟到了。”那个灰白色头发的男人说到，然后把Harry推到Fionn身边，Harry像行尸走肉一样往前走了几步，撞到Fionn身上，Fionn连忙伸手还抱住Harry，保持平衡。

Fionn认出了那个男人。  
Jack还在忙着签授权书，Fionn就已经把Harry塞进了车里，因为Harry实在是太冷了，刚刚他就像是抱着一块冰。

然后他拿起自己的平板，按下了模式切换。

Harry的眼睛一下子就亮了起来，他缓慢的抬起眼皮，卷翘的睫毛上下扑动，像是祈愿的精灵。

片刻，他终于看向Fionn。

然后他说。

“救救我。”


End file.
